Phone Tag
by Rob Logan
Summary: Tai and Matt have a fight. Can Matt make it up to Tai? Yaoi, Taito. *My first fanfic.... R&R Please!!*


**Phone Tag**

**_By Rob Logan_**

**Warning: _This fic contains yaoi - guy/guy relationships, including kissing. If this offends you, I recommend you turn back now._**

_ _

_This fic is rated lime, for slight detail, but no explicit sex._

It was a beautiful summer day. The wind blew softly through the trees, making a slight whistle as it passed the leaves. The sun shone down on the face of a couple of young boys, sprawled out on the grass under a particularly gentle willow tree. They sat there quietly, enjoying some homemade sushi.

Tai sat on the soft grass, directing his chopsticks towards his meal. He looked down and laughed to see that he was missing entirely. His mind was on other things. He looked back up across from him and smiled. His lover Matt smiled back as he caught his gaze.

The two had been going out for about a week now, since they had finally been able to admit their feelings towards one another. It was about time. Even some of their friends had realized how much they cared for each other before they had. Izzy had been the first to suspect that there was something between them. Joe and Sora had been skeptical, but Mimi had insisted they were cute together. Even T.K. had begun to wonder why Matt seemed to have so little interest in the girls that swarmed him at school.

"You seem distracted," Matt said with a grin. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking..." Tai replied, putting down his chopsticks. "About how glad I am that I can be here today," He stared into Matt's gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you, you know that?"

Matt gaped. It was the first time that Tai had said that out loud. There had been indications of it, of course, but Matt wasn't completely sure that Tai felt the same way as he did. "I love you too, Tai" He leaned towards him, grabbing him around the waste, and giving him a deep kiss.

Tai felt a slight jump as Matt's tongue began to run along his. He indulged right back, and began to pull Matt down onto the ground with him.

They lay on the soft ground, focused only on each other. Tai began to feel Matt's hand climb up his pant leg, running up and resting on his hip. Then it moved upwards, sliding under his shirt, as Matt's hand began to feel his chest. It began to play with his nipples... pinching them softly, making Tai let out a soft mew from the back of his throat. Matt's lips migrated to Tai's neck, sucking on it gently. Tai opened his eyes, feeling suddenly awkward. He abruptly sat up, causing Matt to rise with him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, surprised, and trying to catch his breath.

Tai closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Matt... I can't do it... it's not you… it's just..."

Matt raised his hand to Tai's soft cheek. "What is it?"

Tai paused and swallowed before continuing. "It's... just so early... we've only been going out for a week. I... I don't know if I'm ready."

Matt turned his view towards the field. "Are you not sure about... about your feelings? Tai... are you having second thoughts about us?"

Tai's view shifted up from the ground back to the face of his boyfriend, "No... no, that's not it at all. This is even better than I pictured it... I feel I can be so honest and open with you... I've never felt that way about anyone before;" he paused again, "I just don't want to spoil things... to do anything before we're both ready. I really don't want to blow this, Matt... I don't want to do anything that could hurt us."

Matt nodded understandingly. "It's okay... listen, I'll be here for you. You gotta know that. Whenever you're ready, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Matt... for understanding."

"No problem man, we're still friends, no matter what."

Tai smiled and reached over to hug Matt. He embraced him, holding him securely. Matt held him just as tight, his heart thumping as he cradled his lover. They sat there for several minutes, just holding each other, as they spread down onto the ground. Tai moved his nose up against Matt's and smiled. 

Matt smiled back. He reluctantly raised one of his arms to grab a glance at his watch. "Hey, we should be getting packed up pretty soon." Matt noted as they pulled from the embrace. "It's getting on four... didn't your mom want you home by five?"

Tai nodded, "Yeah, she wants me to be home for dinner... but we've got a little time left" He smiled.

Matt smiled back. He wished moments like this never had to end... Tai's gorgeous smile always made him feel like he was the center of the universe... the way Tai looked at him... he felt he could do anything.

"Want to go to the creek before we head back?" Tai's words interrupted his thoughts. "Sure... maybe we can go for a swim?" Matt suggested.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go.." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh, could you help me with the basket?" he asked, picking up his plate and silverware and placing them carefully back into the small wicker box. Tai picked up his dishes as well, and placed them gently inside. He picked up the basket and placed the strap over his shoulder.

Matt couldn't help but let out a smirk. Tai looked up at him questioningly. 

"What?"

Matt shook his head. "Sorry, just the way you're holding it... it looks like a purse."

Tai laughed. "That'll be the day... when I go out walking with a purse. Maybe a sunhat and a dress, too."

Matt smiled, but seemed slightly surprised. He walked up to Tai and put his hand on Tai's rear. "I think you'd look kind of cute in a dress" He said with a big grin.

Tai was surprised and looked slightly hurt. "Matt… you don't think of me that way, do you? Like a girl?"

Matt slowly shook his head. "No... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you man. I dunno, you're just more in touch with your feminine side... no offence."

"No offence?" Tai turned around. He couldn't believe that Matt could think of him like that... As it was, Tai had struggled with this issue when he realized he was gay. But for people to think of him as the type who would dress up in drag? No... that wasn't him. Not Tai... he was a jock, an average guy... not a fem. He didn't like to think of himself that way. Like a complete faggot.

"Tai... look -"

Tai turned back, and stared Matt in the eyes. "No, you look here, Yamato. I'm the captain of my soccer team. I like sports, getting dirty. I was popular with the girls; I could have had any one I wanted. I'm not some nancy boy. No..." He shook his head as his cheeks went red. "If you want a girl, you can go and find yourself one. See if I care!" He threw the basket down to the ground with a clang. "Call me when you can see me for the man I am!" 

With that he started walking off towards his house. Matt stood there dumbly, in shock. "Tai, wait!" He yelled after him. He reached down and grabbed the basket, and started chasing after him, but Tai just sped up. Matt stopped, devastated. "I'm sorry Tai..."

"Wait up, I'm coming!" Davis yelled as he threw a towel around his waist and ran out of the bathroom. "Don't hang up!" He turned around the hall corner... but it was too late. His sister had the phone. 

"Matt!" She giggled flirtfully. "You haven't called, how's it going? Hey, I watched all those movies you told me about. They were all really good, just like you said they were... then again, how could you ever be wrong?" She got interrupted as Davis grabbed the phone and ran as fast as he could towards his room. "DAVIS!!" he heard his sister scream at him as she gave chase after the phone. She desperately grabbed at him in a last ditch to get it back, but she ended up missing and knocking off his towel. Davis managed to slide into his room and close the door just as she tripped, falling and face-planted into the floor with a smack. 

Davis looked down and blushed. _"Oh well," he thought. __"No one's here but me anyway." He put the phone up to his ear and hesitantly tested to see if it was still on. "Matt?"_

"Hey Davis, is that really you?"

"No… it's Veemon's latest digivolvement, Davisclonemon, what do you think?"

"Sorry. Thanks for saving me from your sister, back there, I thought I was going to die..."

"Hah, you still haven't told her about you and Tai, have you?"

Matt paused. "Actually, that's what I'm kind of phoning about."

"Keeping secrets from my sister? Oh, I really wouldn't worry about it, she's really not the brightest gal -"

"No, no, about Tai... have you heard from him at all today?"

"Not that I can think of... why? Is something wrong?"

"We… we had a fight."

"What?? When, what was it about?"

Matt sighed. "I don't know... I said something that seemed to hurt Tai's feelings... baka...he's probably really mad at me..."

"Slow down man… When was it, and what exactly did you say?"

"Today… at the park. I just made a crack about him being a pretty boy... he took it real hard.."

"Oh boy... you've really done it now, man."

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Hello, where have you been? Tai's really sensitive about this stuff... you know how hard he took it when he realized he was gay... the last thing he wants is to be looked at like a drag queen... Matt, you've really got to apologize to him."

Matt just blinked. "Davis... no offence man, but when did you get to be such an expert on relationships?"

"Oh, I've read all the books... trust me, when you like someone like Kari, you can use all the psychological know-how you can get.."

"Okay... well, thanks for the help man... I'll be sure to call him. See ya."

"Yeah, okay, bye."

Matt sighed and hung up the phone. _"How am I supposed to apologize to him..? He was so mad... he probably won't even accept an apology. Ah, Taichi... I wish I could do this whole day over... everything would be so different..." He plopped down on his bed and stared at the roof. __"What are you doing right now, anyways? Are you thinking of me, too?"_

_ _

Tai stared at the roof of his room, wondering the exact same question. A single tear ran down his face. Maybe he had been too hard on Matt… No, Matt had been a jerk! Tai refused to blame himself for this. He wasn't a girly boy... he was just as masculine as any straight guy. He shook his head. He wished he hadn't run off like that. Maybe he and Matt could have worked things out... they could have talked. _"Oh Yamato... why do we always have to fight like this?" He jumped as his thoughts were interrupted by ring of the telephone._

_"Maybe it's Matt..." he thought to himself. __"Maybe he phoned to apologize... to admit he was wrong." He reached out to grab his phone, but shook his head and stopped halfway. "No. I'm not going to forgive him..." he rolled over onto his side and let the phone ring, until finally the ringing stopped. Kari yelled to him from the living room. "Tai! It's Matt, on the phone for you!"_

"Tell him I don't wish to speak to him!" He yelled back out to her. Kari blinked, surprised. _"That's weird... I would have thought that Tai would have jumped at the chance to talk to his boyfriend..." She propped the phone back up to speak. "Sorry Matt, Tai... is busy right now."_

Matt frowned from the other side of the line. "Is he busy... or does he just not want to talk to me?"

Kari was again surprised, knowing that Matt would predict such a thing. "Um… well, actually-"

Matt cut her off soberly. "It's okay... I get the idea. Bye." He hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Kari stood there dazed. She hung up the phone and walked up to Tai's bedroom, gently knocking on the door.

"Tai, are you okay in there?"

He took a moment to respond. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go away."

She felt she should be hurt; Tai normally wasn't like that. But she had to understand, given the situation. Something had to be wrong with those two. _"What could it be?"_

"Okay... are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Again he took a moment before replying. "I'm sure, now leave me alone!"

_"Wow," she thought to herself, __"...he's really upset... I better find out what's going on." She walked back into the living room and picked up the phone. __"T.K., you better be home..."_

_ _

"Okay Patamon, now it's your turn." T.K. told his little friend as he finished moving his piece.

"Um... T.K., I still don't get it.. what' the difference between the king and the queen? And what's this funny lookin one here?"

T.K. sighed. "How many times do we have to go over this?" He shook his head. "Okay... just for you, I'll let you move whatever piece you want where you think it should go, as long as it makes sence, okay?

Patamon smiled widely. "Okay, he said, "I choose this one." He picked up the horse-shaped peice with one of his small paws. "Pegasusmon, flying hope" He laughed. "Star shower!" He said as he swooped his peice down and knocked all of T.K.'s peices off the table onto the floor.

"Hey, that's cheating!" T.K. managed as he laughed hardily. Just then, the phone rang. "Who could that be?" He picked up the phone, just managing to fight off the last of the giggles. "Hello?"

"T.K., this is Kari... look, have you talked to Matt at all today?"

"Hey Kari...um, in the morning... but then he went out with Tai somewhere. Why, what's wrong?"

"I think they've had a fight. Tai's been locked up in his room ever since he got home, and when Matt called earlier, Tai didn't want to speak to him..."

"No way... listen, Matt's gone out for a walk, but I'll talk to him when he gets back, okay?"

"...No, actually... I think it's better that I find out what's going on before we talk to them about it."

"Oh... okay. Call me if you find anything out, okay?"

"Sure. Bye!"

"Later."

Kari hung up the phone. "Great..." she sighed. _"Alright, so T.K. doesn't know what's going on, and I already called Codi, Yoli's out of town for the weekend... who else does that leave?" She sighed again. She picked up the phone again and dialed. "Hello, is Davis there?_

"Hey Kari! What's up?"

"Have you heard from Tai or Matt today?"

"Yeah... Matt called me about half an hour go. Why?"

Kari smiled on the other end. Finally, this was getting somewhere. "Did he seem upset to you?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. Something went down with him and Tai earlier."

"What was it? Listen, Tai's really upset... I need to know what's going on."

"Uh... okay, well... all he told me is that he made a joke, something about Tai being girly, and Tai got really mad and took off."

She breathed deeply. "Oh... so that's what set him off.... Listen, I've gotto go, thanks for the help, bye!"

"Anytime -" he started, but was cut off as she hung up.

Kari hung up the phone. She thought about calling T.K. back right away, but she reconsidered. She wanted to talk to Tai about it first. She walked to his room. "Tai... can we talk?"

He waited a moment before answering. "Fine, come in."

Kari opened the door and walked in. Tai was lying on his bed, seemingly just staring at the wall. She sat down on the bed beside him, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Tai... what's wrong?"

He didn't turn around. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kari sighed. Normally she wouldn't press the issue, but it wasn't healthy for him to keep it to himself like this. "Please... come on Tai, you've been acting like a zombie ever since you got back. If I didn't know better I'd think you had been possessed by a black gear." She smiled. He half-smiled as well, even though she couldn't see it.

_"Maybe I am being a little unfair..." he thought to himself, __"the last thing I want to do is scare her." He rolled over to face her. "I'm sorry... it hasn't been a very good day."_

"I noticed," she joked. Her grin turned to a sympathetic smile. "What happened to get you so upset?"

"It was.... nothing, it was no big deal."

"Tai..."

"..."

"It was Matt, wasn't it?"

"... Is it that obvious?"

She let out a half smile. "Uh huh. What did Yamato do to get you locking yourself in your room for hours?"

He didn't answer. Just then the phone rang. "I've got it," Kari told him, and ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, what happened?" the familiar voice of T.K. asked form the other end, "I thought you were gonna call me back."

"Oh, hey T.K. Sorry, I got distracted."

"It's okay... did you find anything out?"

"Not much. Apparently Matt made a crack about Tai, and he took it the wrong way."

T.K. nodded. "Doesn't sound like something to make him get that upset though, does it?"

"No, not really. But you know Tai... he may act pretty brave, but he can be really sensitive..."

"Yeah, I guess..." T.K. thought for a moment. "Well, will Tai talk to you about it at least?"

"Nope. He's being stubborn. I just don't know what to do, T.K. I really don't like seeing him sad."

T.K. nodded in symphony. "Listen, I've got an idea..."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'll handle the details... but do you think you can get Tai to the school computer lab in about an hour? Just tell him it's an emergency in the digiworld or something."

"I'll try."

"Good. Well, I'll see you there then, okay?"

"Alright... bye T.K."

"Bye."

T.K. hung up the phone. Patamon was sitting on the desk beside him.

"What are you guys up to, T.K.?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you buddy?" he smiled as he grabbed his little friend and gave him a slight noogie.

"Hey, lemme go!" Patamon laughed.

Kari walked over to Tai's bedroom again. "I'm back" she informed him quietly.

Tai didn't turn to face her. "Who was it?" he asked her, trying to pretend he didn't care.

"It was just T.K."

"Oh..." Tai unwillingly let out a slight sigh of disappointment.

"Were you hoping... it would be Matt?"

Tai turned around swiftly. "Don't be stupid, I don't want to talk to that jerk..."

"Okay, sorry…" she backed down, "Oh, that reminds me... the reason T.K. called; there's something weird going on in the digiworld. I'm supposed to meet him at the high school... could you come with me please?"

Tai was slow to answer. "...Well, I guess. If it's for the good of the digital world." "_Besides," he thought, "__maybe it will help me get my mind off Matt."_

_ _

"Thanks." Kari smiled. "_That was easier than I thought." she thought to herself._

"Okay, wait a second. Just what did Kari say?" Matt asked his brother as he threw on his jacket.

"She said that there's a crisis in the digiworld, and she needs us to get down to the school as fast as possible." T.K. tugged his hat on and walked towards the door.

"Alright," Matt nodded. "Let's go."

Tai and Kari walked into the computer lab. "Hello, T.K.? Anybody home?" Kari called out. There was no response. Kari turned to Tai, "Looks like they're not here yet."

Tai nodded his head. "Why don't we check out the situation." He walked towards one of the computers and sat down.

"No!" Kari shot out. She paused as Tai gave her an odd look. "... I mean... um, maybe we should wait until the others get here."

"Uh... okay." He stood back up, and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. Kari, breathing a small sigh, walked over to the wall and leaned back on it.

"Sorry we're late!" A voice burst from the doorway. Tai turned around to face the boy, and found himself facing Matt.

Matt stood dumbstruck. "Tai..." he started. T.K. came up from behind him and half-entered the doorway.

Tai shifted his eyes from the blond over to his sister, giving her a slight glare. "What's _he doing here?"_

Matt interrupted her. "Kari called and told us that there was something up in the digital world." He glanced at his brother. "T.K. gave me the message and we got down here as soon as we could."

"That's bull, and you know it, Matt!" Tai looked at Matt, his face reflecting the obvious anger in his voice. "T.K. called Kari, he was the one who told us to come here."

Matt looked at T.K., puzzled, then at Kari. They both did their best innocent look, but he figured out the situation nonetheless. He looked down. "You guys shouldn't have done this," he said quietly to the younger siblings.

"Done what, Yamato? What are you accusing us of now? Do you think Kari and I set something up, do you think we did something to the digiworld just to get your attention?!"

"Don't you get it yet, Tai?" Matt snapped, his eyes focused on the chestnut haired boy. "There is nothing wrong with the digiworld!"

Tai gave a look of shock. "Then why were we called down here?" He managed to maintain a scowl on his face.

Matt shook his head, with a slight degree of disgust notable in his expression. "Our siblings were playing matchmaker. They brought us here, hoping that we'd see each other and make up."

Tai stood there with a stupid look on his face. He turned to face Kari, only to see she was gone. "_Baka..." he thought to himself, "__Matt must be right... and they slipped out while we were fighting, too. I can't believe it... I was so mad at Yamato I didn't even notice them leave..." He looked up to see Matt's gorgeous blue eyes gazing at him. "What?" he asked, almost having forgotten his anger at the boy._

Matt started to speak, but stopped himself. "_No," he thought, "__he's too stubborn, he won't forgive me, even if just out of spite.." He turned around. "Let's leave... it looks like there's nothing here to save anyway."_

Tai nodded. "Yeah, this was pointless. They were just being stupid kids." He stood, a glint of sadness in his eyes.

Matt walked to the door and turned the knob. _Click. He tried again, but it wouldn't open. "What the..." he said to himself._

Tai heard Matt's gentle voice. "What?" he asked him, and walked up to the door.

"It's the door... I think it's locked!"

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Tai said, "Outta the way, let me try." He twisted the doorknob, to no avail. He tried a couple more times, then turned to Matt. "They must have locked us in!"

Matt sighed. "Great," he said under his breath. He looked out the window and scanned best he could for Kari and T.K., but they were nowhere to be seen. He turned his back to the door and slouched down to the floor beside it. "T.K. is so dead when I get home..."

"Yeah... Kari too." Tai looked down at Matt. He wanted to lean down beside him and hold him... but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. "_He would probably take me back..." he thought to himself. "__But no, I can't do that to myself. I know he loves me... but I need more than that. I need him to respect me..." He shifted his eyes, and looked back out the door window._

Matt gazed up at Tai. "_He's so stubborn..." he thought. "__I want to tell him I'm sorry, to stand up there, and look into his eyes, and see that gorgeous smile..." He wanted to reach up and kiss him, and tell him everything was going to be alright. But it was pointless to dream._

Tai slowly slouched down beside him. "We could try to pick the lock..."

Matt shook his head. "With what?"

Tai paused. "We could call for help.."

Matt interrupted him. "The phone lines don't reach outside of the school."

"Well... we could climb out the window."

Matt couldn't help but look at him and smile. "Are you that desperate to get away from me, Taichi?"

Tai looked at him, surprised. "Matt..."

Matt looked into Tai's eyes. "Tai... I'm sorry... what I said earlier... I didn't mean it... I -"

Tai interrupted _him this time, his eyes getting slightly cloudy. "Matt...don't speak." He reached his hand, resting it on Matt's cheek, reaching out, and placing his lips on Matt's._

Matt was taken off guard, but leaned in towards Tai, putting one of his hands on the back of the brunette's head, and the other wrapping around his waist. Tai leaned in closer. He pushed Matt back until he was lying on the ground, and went right down after him.

Tai moved his lips from Matt's own, down to the side of his neck. Matt let out a slight whimper of pleasure. "Tai..."

Tai barely moved his lips off of Matt to reply. "What?"

"About… earlier..."

Tai moved his face up to Matt's, resting his own nose against the blonde's. "It's okay... It's all forgotten. I love you..."

Matt looked into Tai's eyes. "I love you too, Tai..." His lips locked onto Tai's, as his lover put his arms around him.

Kari smiled and looked at T.K., who gave her five. She slipped the key into the slot, and unlocked it. She then turned back to T.K., who took her arm, and they walked down the hall.

Tai and Matt didn't notice the unlocked door for quite some time.

Well, what did you think? Remember, this is my first fanfic, so I wasn't expecting any miracles ^-^. Comments, or even constructive criticism would be appreciated. You can reach me at heero_fan@gundamwing.net

Thank you for reading!


End file.
